There's More Than One Way To Meet A Person
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: A series of meetings between Russia and Mexico. *Historical Fic*


Today was another world meeting. Nations were crammed in a room together. And supposed to be talking about. Our problems and how to solve them. However that isn't the case. Because as usual people are slinging insults at each other. Nobody bothering to give the current speaker. The respect they deserved and this was how apparently comrades treated each other. I gave a mental sigh. Pulling the scarf around my neck.

None of my dear comrades had bothered to sit next to me. But that is to be expected. This seat has been empty for years. And will most likely remain that way. There's only ever one person who tried sitting beside me. And that was Belarus. However these days Lithuania is keeping her closer to him. I'm not really concerned. But if she was to become allies with him...Well let's not think about things like that. I was pulled from my thoughts. To see a quite a young looking woman had sat beside me.

I observed her carefully. To the center of her back. In waves cascaded down her Brown hair. She had hazel green eyes. That kept a tinge of darkness to them. I wondered if that was their since her birth? And her breast were quite large. However her brows were furrowed. And her clothes a bit on the dusty side. After a while of staring at her face. I was able to put the pieces together. This girl was Mexico. And the year is 1846 so she's the one currently fighting America. I internally giggled at her. So small in comparison to I. Yet still willing to fight. Not that she hasn't fought before. But it was still very amusing. I will taunt her for a bit. Maybe that will cure my irritation and boredom. "Aren't you scared to sit here?" I wasn't expecting an answer from her. But surprisingly she turned to me. "If I was scared of any nation I wouldn't last very long as one would I?" Her voice carried an angry tone to it. Well this one was certainly interesting wasn't she.

"No you wouldn't last at all."

And that wasn't the very first time I met her. It felt like it was though. Because we actually spoke to each other.

The next time I saw her. It was the year 1848. I was trailing through the battlefield of what used to be a city. I could see how much damage was done. I only came to see the end point of this battle. I wasn't even here on business. It was personal for me. To see the wreckage first hand. I stopped my foot almost hitting a barley breathing body. I looked down there she was again Mexico. Looking worn out like she hadn't eaten or slept in days probably both. Blood smearing the clothing on her body. This is what war does. I took two steps back. Looking down upon her. "Are you scared yet?" A hacking cough rang out through the air. Mixing in with the surrounding smoke. "No." Was the reply I still got even now.

" I'm Ivan Braginski what is your name?"

"Maria Angeles Fernandez" She managed to get out before letting out a long string of coughs. After she silenced herself. I held out my hand to her. "Would you like help up?" Feeling my hand be pushed away. Anger started to rise within me.

"I..can..get up myself."

"I very much doubt that." Our eyes locked who knows for how long we stood there. Staring at each other with a bitter taste in our mouth. But it vanished soon leaving only an after taste of what used to be. As I watched her pull herself up off the ground. Gritting her teeth in pain. For the broken bones she had received. All the still open wounds. Before taking two solid steps. In front of me and collapsing.

Another splendid first meeting.

Arising in my bed in the middle of the night. To the cries of my people. Is not my idea of fun. When was the last time I had fun anyways? I yawned knowing the bags under my eyes. Would only get bigger from here on out. And that the screaming will not cease anytime soon. Gritting my teeth I pulled myself out of bed. Walking to the bedroom door. Seeing the calendar hanging up neatly beside it. I ripped it down of the wall. The year 1881 has done harm to me in ways I can never fix. Not bothering to get a change of clothes. I merely pulled on a jacket and headed towards a local bar.

Entering the place the air was warmer and the late night performers played their music lowly. Ordering a drink I sat at the head of the bar. I wanted to keep a close distance. I had a feeling I would end up needing endless refills. 3 hours that's how many had passed while I was drinking. At one point the bartender was asking me to stop. Fearing I would get alcohol poisoning. After giving him quite the heavy tip. He proceeded to remain quite. Silence that sounds good right about now. I passed my glass from my left hand to my right.

"Ivan?" I heard a voice from behind me ring out. I glanced over my shoulder to see Maria. She looked a little better these days. The darkness in her eyes had vanished. Her hair became shinier. But even after all this time. Emotionally not much had changed on her end. We had been keeping in contact with one another. Sending letters back and forth. I hadn't expected her to be here tonight though. Much less in the same city as I. There wasn't even a meeting going on. The odds against this are stunning. "Maria." I said turning back around to finish my drink.

She took the seat beside me. I saw her give a glare to the bartender. Which was pretty much unwarranted. However he did go away so that was a plus. "What's up something on your mind? You don't look your normal sadistic joyful self."

"Ha Ha very funny I like your jokes."

"It wasn't a joke what's wrong with you?"

"Take back what you said."

"Excuse me?" She glared at me and I gave her one in the same.

"I am not a monster Maria. I am not always sadistic." She rolled her eyes at me. Placing her face in her hands. "Whoa look who's all butt hurt all of the sudden." I slammed my hands on the table in front of us. Only then did she stop her incessant teasing.

"My people are crying. And right now there's nothing I can do for them." Along silence settled between us. I saw Maria smile what's worth smiling about in this situation? "If your home is in trouble. Know you always will have a place in mine. That's all I'm saying Ivan. For you and your people."

I drank alone that night. Even though she was right beside me. Maria never picked up a drink. We ended up talking about trivial things. For the first time. I noticed she was more than just an independent ball of fire. Much more complex than I had initially given her granted for. My people took to Mexico as well. With a number of immigrants coming to her land from the year 1881 to 1906 onwards. The Anti-Jewish Pograms had taken a heavy toll on my citizens.

**Mexico POV**

I awoke this morning. With a glance at my calendar. August 4th 1925 the one year anniversary. Since relations between Russia and Mexico had been formed. Dragging my fingers through my hair. I let out a laugh. _"How very unlikely it is for this to happen."_ I rolled out of bed. Feet touching the plush carpet underneath._ "An anniversary is an anniversary I might as well go pay Ivan a visit."_ I gazed over to my closet. Do I even have anything suitable for today? All of the clothing looks either too extreme or not good enough? I waved my hands in front of my face. Giving an exasperated sigh. _"I'll just wear my normal clothing. It's not like it matters. Ivan will probably wear something normal as well."_ Throwing on something fairly normal. After taking a relaxing bath.

I made my way to the stair case. I would get in the car. Then go to the airport and catch a plane. That would take maybe 5 hours to get it all done? We'd still be able to meet on this exact day. I got to the top of the staircase. And stopped Russia was down at the bottom of it. In his left hand was some flowers. And much like I expected he was wearing normal clothing.

"_Privet Maria Happy Anniversary. I brought you some flowers."_ I looked down at the floor.

"_I didn't know we were exchanging gifts. I didn't get anything for you sorry."_ I heard a mocking laugh. And yanked my head up.

"_What's so funny?!"_ I said adding a tinge of annoyance to my voice.

"_It's nothing it's just that we aren't exchanging presents. I just happened to see these. On my way here and they reminded me of you. That's all we are not married. There's no need for gifts or dressing up fancy. How long are you going to stay up their?"_ I continued my walk down the stairs. My hands reaching for the flowers. I got to touch one petal and he yanked them away.

"_What the hell are you doing? I thought they were for me?" _

"_They are for you but first you must listen to why I picked them" _

I was slightly intrigued so I waited for his answer. So these were flowers that had meaning. I'm curious about this. I was wondering for the last year. What he thought about me. In the beginning I pretty much thought his only interest he had in me was. The fact that he could get a rise out of me. To be very honest. Anyone could get a reaction from me. I was short tempered. I do manage to try and control myself a bit better these days. It's not like I didn't want friends after all. But I wouldn't be able to make them. If I kept getting mean and scaring them away. I snapped out of it to notice Ivan staring at me.

"_Oh..were you talking? I got lost in my head up there sorry." _

"_No it's fine I knew you were thinking. I waited for you to come back. So now that your here again. These are called Sweet Alyssum. In Russia receiving these flowers. Means that you have worth beyond your beauty."_ He handed them to me. And I smiled so that's what he thinks of me now.

"_Thank you Ivan" _I pulled them to my chest. _"Are you ready to go?" _I asked him.

"_Whenever you are lead the way. This is your home after all." _

We have met many times. But this is probably the second time. We have met under such good circumstances. This day is going to mean a lot to me.

As time passed on. Things changed our countries had changed. New leaders the views of people. And finally our relationship. I figured It was only a matter of time. Before this had happened. Given the way things were going. January 26th 1930 I got a letter in the mail. An official document stating that. Relations between Russia and Mexico were now severed. I didn't understand I was never given a reason. All of the anger I had ate away at me. Until nothing was left but sadness. I spent that day drinking alone. I had lost someone important to me again. Losing people you care about is a pain I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy. Or would I? I don't even know anymore. Even though I had suspected this would happen for a while. That didn't make it hurt any less.

I continued on with my life as normal. All that is allowed is one day of mourning. That is what I told to myself. Because in the past I had spent far too many days. Laying in my own pain. I wasted time I can't go back to that. Even if we live forever. That doesn't give us right to waste our days. My country needed me to pull us through the current changes. I remember those days as a blur. Filled with one on one meetings with other world leaders. And paper work..I sighed as is shoved my head into my hand. _"Paper Work! Paper work! Paper work! When does it end!?"_ I threw a few sheets to the floor for good measure. Resting my head on my hand again. My chest bumped into the desk. I coughed stupid pressure. I thought to myself as the wind from the window behind me. Blew some strands of my hair.

The telephone next to my rang. I scrunched my face up in disgust. That thing has been nothing but trouble. Ever since it was invented. It has never done anything useful to me. I picked it up not holding it to my ear. And slamming it back down disconnecting the current caller. At least now that was taken care of. I was settled until the phone rang again. _"Are you even kidding me right now?!"_ I picked it up holding it to my ear ready to tell off the current caller. _"Do you know how late at night it is?!" _

"_Do you know you shouldn't have your window open at night?"_ I froze at the sound of that voice. I may have been a while since I heard it. But that without a doubt was Ivan. I slammed the phone down looking out the window. There he was his signature scarf in place.

"_Ivan what are you doing here?"_ He looked up at me. _"Catch."_ Was his only reply and so I held out my hands. He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Throwing it up to the window. I caught it looking at him with confusion. He waved his hands at me. Apparently wanting me to open the box. I did inside was the head of a Yellow rose there was no stem. Flowers don't tend to grow in his place do they? I ran down the stairs. And out of the door Making my way towards the back yard. Where Ivan was located. Yellow roses stand for friendship. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or so I have been told. This had better not be a fucking joke! I finally saw him in plain site. I walked over briskly. Keep your cool Maria! Don't freak out! _"Hey...Bastard! This isn't a joke right!?"_ Well that worked wonderfully good job. _"No it isn't a joke."_ He walked over to me patting my head.

"_Relations are back on comrade." _

That day was November 12th 1942. 50 years ago from today. Today it was January 1st 1992.

I thought to myself. As I carried a large brown paper bag. Coming to a halt in front of what used to be a grand estate. It was now run down and abandoned. _"I'm too late. I should have come sooner. But I couldn't they told me stay out the fire zone. Well the hell with the fire zone!"_ I said as I walked inside the mansion. I broke off into a run. Knowing which room was his. The one in the far back. With the wood chipped doorknob. I yanked the door open. It fell off the hinges completely. The room was a mess. And their was Ivan in the corner by the window. _"Why did you come? It's all over anyways. Everyone is gone nobody wants to be apart of the Soviet Union."_ I placed the bag down on the bed. Walking up behind him. This would be the first time ever. We would do something like this. I wrapped my hands around him in a hug. _"I don't care I'm still here. I may not be able to live with you. I will not become apart of you. This you know but that doesn't change the fact we are friends." _

With shock after a few moments. He turned to me hugging me back. Taking a few steps backwards. I sat down on the bed. I let him hug me as his head rested on my shoulder. I looked to the brown paper bag. Inside it's contents were 2 glasses and a large bottle of Vodka. Tonight for a change we would drink together. I used to think their was no pain worse. Than having the people you love taken away from you. Now I know that's no longer true. It having the people you love walk away from you that hurts more. We spent the rest of the night in silence. Drinking together and resting our heads on one another. _"Do things get easier from here?"_ He asked me while staring up at the ceiling with the paint chipping away at it. _"Yeah they do the first night is always the hardest." _

This was the first time. We met each other. On a similar level of suffering. The relationship between us is filled with nothing but first.


End file.
